


The Right Idea

by Wolf_of_Lilacs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Kissing, Secret Relationship, Snowball Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22575487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_of_Lilacs/pseuds/Wolf_of_Lilacs
Summary: Evans’s wine-colored hair is in a braid down her back, strands starting to come loose. Her pale cheeks are flushed pink with cold and exertion. Narcissa’s snowball hits her squarely between the shoulder blades.
Relationships: Narcissa Black Malfoy/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36
Collections: Femflash February 2020





	The Right Idea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LamiaCalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiaCalls/gifts).



“That’s it, Potter!”

A group of Gryffindors are having a snowball fight out on the grounds. It seems to be the Quidditch team vs. everyone else, and the Quidditch team may possibly be cheating. Narcissa sees at least one wand poke out of someone’s sleeve, and a pile of snow turns into a gargantuan snow monster with a gaping mouth and four-inch teeth, and charges at Evans from behind. She hears it, turns around, and shouts.

“We’re wizards,” Potter protests as Evans and two of her companions blow the monster up with jabs of their own wands. “I couldn’t help it!”

“Aww, infighting,” Rosier sniffs next to her.

“You know what we should do?” she asks him.

“Show me.”

“With pleasure.” Narcissa bends down and gathers up some snow. It’s the perfect sort of snow for snowballs, packing nicely as she rolls it. The Gryffindors had the right idea. She stands and fixes her gaze on Evans, waiting for her to stop moving long enough…

She throws.

Evans’s wine-colored hair is in a braid down her back, strands starting to come loose. Her pale cheeks are flushed pink with cold and exertion. Narcissa’s snowball hits her squarely between the shoulder blades.

“Wow, nice aim,” Rosier says with an appreciative smirk.

Evans stops glaring at Potter long enough to spin around, then spots Narcissa and smirks, showing all her teeth. “You’re on,” she calls.

In the chaos that follows, with all the Gryffindors seeming to forget they’re on separate teams and joining together to defeat their common enemy, Evans and Narcissa end up behind a large pile of snow. “That was a dirty trick you pulled,” Lily complains, eyes bright. “This will go on for _hours_.”

Narcissa winks at her. “Wonder how long till they notice we’re back here.”

“Good point.” Lily kisses her full on the mouth, her breath warm against Narcissa’s cheek. Narcissa rests her hand at the small of Lily’s back and returns the kiss. They’re both a bit sloppy, Narcissa thinks fondly. It is way too cold out here for this sort of thing. But Lily is warm, and Narcissa feels the blood rushing to her own cheeks, her breath quickening.

They can hear shouting and the crunch of approaching footsteps, and so they break apart and start flinging snowballs. Lily mouths _seventh floor after this_? Narcissa nods. She can’t wait.

*

Slytherin wins.

Lily can’t say she’s surprised. They threw and Transfigured only when people looked away, and they never missed.

It’s nice to forget there’s a war, nice to forget that this is just one moment among so few, where House rivalry is the only thing they have to worry about.

“That was fun.”

Well, make that House rivalry and Lily’s secret girlfriend. If anyone found out… Lily prefers to put off thinking about it.

They’re nestled together in that secret room on the seventh floor, “the best-kept secret in Hogwarts, so naturally everyone knows about it,” Narcissa likes to say, her eyes twinkling and fingers steepled in a scarily good impression of Professor Dumbledore. Although Lily doesn’t think even _he_ knows about it.

They have a pot of hot cocoa and a plate of pastries, thanks to the house-elves downstairs. It’s cozy, and Lily doesn’t want to be anywhere else.

“Why so quiet?” Narcissa asks, taking a bite of an éclair, cream spurting onto her chin.

“Just thinking,” Lily sighs, and makes to lick the cream away. Narcissa giggles and finds that ticklish spot on Lily’s ribs.

“Don’t think,” Narcissa advises, a bit breathless. “This is better.”

“Yeah, it is.” Lily kisses Narcissa some more. She still tastes like the éclair.


End file.
